villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel Harper
'Daniel Harper '''is the secondary antagonist in the 1996 action thriller film, ''Eraser. He is the corrupt U.S. Undersecretary of Defense acting as the boss of Robert Deguerin and the mastermind behind a scandal to sell rail-guns on the black market. He was portrayed by Andy Romano. Role During the beginning of the film, U.S. Marshal John Kruger (the hero of the film) and the FBI have caught wind of an arms sale formulated by a weapons company called Cyrez Corporation to sell electronic pulse rifles to Russian mobsters led by the infamous terrorist Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky for a sum of $52 million, which may lead into a new era of world terrorism. After Cyrez Corporation executive Lee Cullen procures two discs containing the evidence following the suicide of Cyrez CEO William Donahue (who was a major player in the conspiracy), she gives one of the discs to the FBI before Kruger is assigned to protect her by having her to hide in New York City. However, the FBI's disc is secretly stolen by a clerk working for Harper, who retrieves it, revealing himself to be the real mastermind behind the arms sale. Despite retrieving the disc, Harper is angry to learn from his co-conspirator Morehart at Cyrez that Cullen has the other disc containing the evidence and that she talked to a Washington Herald reporter named Claire Issacs about the story. Harper orders both Cullen and Issacs to be killed at once before destroying his disc. Though the hit on Issacs was a success, Harper is angry to learn from Deguerin (who is working as the mole in WITSEC) that Cullen is escaping away thanks to Kruger's efforts. During a ride on their limousine, Deguerin suggests cancelling the shipment to avoid any heat from the authorities, but Harper refuses and angrily threatens to have Deguerin killed if he doesn't finish the job of selling away the rail-guns. Deguerin then suggests setting up a trap at Cyrez, deducing that Kruger and Cullen will head over there to access their disc that will expose the scandal. To that point, Harper agrees to Deguerin's idea, demanding that not only the rail-guns will be sent away, but that the disc be destroyed and both Kruger and Cullen be killed before next dawn. Though Deguerin manages to destroy the disc, kidnap Cullen, and bring her to the docks to oversee the shipment in Petrofsky's freighter ship, Kruger (with the help of a mob witness named Johnny Castleone and his cousin Tony, who owns the docks) stops the shipments by killing down Deguerin's men, including Petrofsky and his men. Deguerin, despite being injured, is then exposed and handed over to the authorities. As a result of this event, Harper's role behind the arms sale is exposed and he is presumably taken into custody along with his co-conspirators. The next day, a hearing takes place, but Deguerin, Harper, and Morehart manage to escape charges of treason, since a conviction and sentence for them will not be possible under civil law jurisdiction. As they leave in their limousine, Kruger fakes his and Lee's deaths by blowing up a vehicle in front of a large crowd of witnesses, including Harper himself. Deguerin believes the explosion had been set up by Harper, but Harper assumed vice versa. The conspirators soon realize that no one within their inner circle had actually arranged it. The limousine then suddenly comes to an abrupt halt on a train crossing, and the doors lock themselves shut. The driver, who turns out to be Johnny himself in disguise, exits from the limo and runs off from the area. Harper anxiously looks around before Deguerin receives a phone call from Kruger, stating that he and his cohorts are about to be "erased". Looking out of the window, Harper, Deguerin and Morehart see a freight train steadily approaching them, and Kruger and Johnny stand by to watch it smash into the limousine, finally killing Harper and his conspirators for good. Gallery HoldingTheEvidence.png|Harper informed of Lee Cullen's escape after obtaining a disc containing the evidence of their plot. LimosuineDrive.png|Harper entering into a heated argument with Deguerin in their limousine. AngryHarper.png|Harper angrily threatening to have Deguerin killed if he doesn't finish the job tonight. LeavingTheCapitol.png|Harper and his conspirators escaping charges of treason after the plot is exposed. ConspiratorsLastStand.png|Harper and his conspirators are locked up in their limousine as they are about to be run over by an incoming freight train. Deguerin death.png|Harper and his conspirators are killed as their limousine is obliterated by the freight train. Trivia *Despite serving as the secondary antagonist of the film, Harper is far more dangerous than Deguerin, as he is behind the plot to sell the rail-guns while assigning Deguerin to destroy any obstacles to their plot, including the task of killing Lee and Kruger. He even threatened to have Deguerin murdered if the latter won't finish the job selling the rail-guns offshore, much to Deguerin's anger. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sophisticated Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoist